Teach Me How to Kiss
by Alpheratz3100
Summary: Dimulai dari kegabutan, setumpuk komik dan pertanyaan polos Seongwoo, berakhir dengan kegilaan duo sahabat rasa pacar ini. "Apa kau pernah berciuman?"-OSW "Apa kau mau mencobanya?"-KDN/starring cast Daniel K./Seongwoo O./Ongniel/Nielong/Top!Niel/Bot!Ong/WANNA ONE Fict


Libur musim panas minggu terakhir adalah kesempatan bagi para murid tingkat 3 Yong-Il Senior Highschool menikmati hari santai mereka setelah melewati kelas tambahan selama beberapa diberi waktu selama 2 minggu untuk beristirahat sebelum kembali disibukkan dengan persiapan ujian masuk universitas yang akan dimulai Senin lusa.

Banyak dari siswa menghabiskan waktu libur dengan tamasya atau sekedar jalan-jalan bersama keluarga tidak dengan dua pemeran utama cerita ini.

Potongan semangka merah, jeruk, seember penuh es batu dan 2 orang sahabat bagai kepompong yang tengah berbaring malas dibawah _air conditioner_ dengan komik dimasing-masing tangan.

Kang Daniel dan Ong Seongwoo.

.

.

.

 **Teach Me How To Kiss**

 **An Ongniel Story**

.

.

.

"Aah, membosankan!" erang Daniel sambil melempar begitu saja komik yang semula dibacanya. Sudah 5 judul komik pemuda itu habiskan siang ini tapi tidak juga berhasil untuk sekedar meredakan rasa bosannya.

Panas, bosan, dan ini kali pertama Daniel enggan menghabiskan waktunya di luar rumah. Tidak seperti 2 hari yang lalu saat ia dengan begitu semangat pergi keliling Seoul sekedar berwisata kuliner bersama Seongwoo, kali ini Daniel benar-benar malas. Tapi, siapa juga yang mau keluar ketika Seoul dilanda gelombang panas seperti saat ini?

Daniel kembali mengerang, pemuda itu lantas melirik Seongwoo yang masih _anteng_ disampingnya. Pemuda manis itu duduk beralaskan karpet dengan sejudul komik yang telah dibacanya selama hampir 2 jam. Seongwoo telah berada di apartemennya bahkan sebelum Daniel terbangun. Tenang saja, Daniel memang sengaja memberikan kode apatemennya pada Seongwoo agar ia tidak perlu repot membuakakan pintu saat temannya itu datang berkunjung—setiap harinya.

"Ongie-ya~"

Pemuda Ong itu mendengung kemudian mengalihkan atensinya pada Daniel.

"Punya ide bagus untuk untuk menghabiskan waktu?" Tanya Daniel, temannya yang satu ini biasanya memiliki ide-ide gila yang mampu mengusir rasa bosan.

Yang segera dibalas dengan dengusan oleh Seongwoo."Kalau aku punya, kita tidak mungkin terdampar seperti ini, Nyel."

 _'_ _Oh benar juga,'_

Daniel kembali menghela napas, kalau Seongwoo punya ide pasti mereka sudah bersenang-senang sejak tadi.

 _._

 _._

 _Puk_

Daniel membuka matanya setelah beberapa saat mencoba peruntungan untuk tidur, siapa tahu saat dia bangun ia mendapat ide untuk bersenang-senang? Tapi tepukan halus dipipinya membuatnya menoleh dan mendapati raut bingung ala Seongwoo.

 _'_ _Ugh, imut sekali.'_

"Apa?"

Si pemuda Ong lantas menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia tampak berbikir sebentar sebelum kemudian membuka lembaran komiknya dengan buru-buru. Daniel mengernyit, apalagi saat Seongwoo menunjukan salah satu halaman komik yang sedang menampilkan _kiss scene._

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan komik itu?"

Seongwoo menggeleng kecil."Apa kau pernah berciuman?" tanyanya _to the point_.

Daniel tidak kuasa menahan rahangnya agar tidak jatuh, temannya ini kenapa _sih_?

"Hah, apa-apaan itu?"Pemuda Kang itu lantas bangkit kemudian menyilangkan kakinya sebelum menatap Seongwoo yang masih berkedip antipasif dibawahnya.

"Apa kau pernah berciuman?" dan dengan bodohnya Seongwoo kembali mengulang pertanyaannya. Daniel kembali menatap Seongwoo, siapa tahu menemukan setitik gurat jail diwajahnya dan sayangnya nihil. Pemuda Ong itu benar-benar serius dengan pertanyaannya.

Agak ragu Daniel menggeleng, berdehem sekali sebelum memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat."Be-belum pernah."

"Lalu yang kau lakukan dengan Jikyeong _noona_ itu apa? bukankah itu yang namanya ciuman?" Tanya Seongwoo lagi saat mengingat sepupu Daniel yang berasal dari Kanada, Woo Jikyeong. Perempuan 24 tahun itu kerap mencium bibir Daniel disembarang tempat.

"Bukan bodoh, itu namanya Jikyeong yang menciumku."

"Apa itu berbeda?"

"Tentu saja, ciuman itu dilakukan jika kedua pihak setuju. Lagipula Jikyeong hanya mengecup, bukan mencium."Jelasnya tidak sabar.

Seongwoo mengangguk paham, pemuda itu kembali memperhatikan halaman komiknya dengan serius.

Daniel kembali mengernyit, setelah menanyakan hal memalukan perihal pengalamannya tentang ciuman pemuda manis itu kembali sibuk dengan bacaannya. _Dasar aneh_ , pikirnya sambil terkekeh kecil. Dan entah darimana, ia mendapat ide menarik.

.

.

"Kau mau _mencobanya_?" tanyanya dengan senyum jahil. Kening Seongwoo berkerut, ia kembali menjatuhkan atensinya pada Daniel.

.

.

" _Mwo_?"

.

.

"Mau mencobanya—kau tahu, _ciuman_?" tanyanya lagi sambil menatap gemas wajah Seongwoo yang tampak _blank_ , belum mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. kerutan dikeningnya semakin terlihat, bahkan alisnya hampir menyatu. Belum lagi bibir yang mengerucut itu, _aih_ kebaikan macam apa yang Daniel lakukan dimasa lalu sehingga mendapat teman semenggemaskan Seongwoo. Pemuda Kang itu masih asik dengan pikirannya tanpa menyadari bahwa kini Seongwoo telah berdiri dengan lututnya, kemudian...

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Cup_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Okay, apakah idenya sebegitu buruk? Menanyai Seongwoo hal semacam itu?

Tapi apa yang terjadi sekarang?

.

.

"Eh?"

Hanya perasaan saja atau memang Daniel kecewa saat Seongwoo menjauhkan wajahnya.

..

Pemuda Ong itu sibuk menalaah komiknya, mencari tahu apakah apa yang dilakukannya sudah benar atau tidak. mengabaikan eksistensi Daniel yang masih belum kembali ke dunia.

"Begitu? Entah kenapa rasanya aneh." Seongwoo bergumam.

 _'_ _Bocah ini sudah gila!?'_ pikir Daniel kalut.

"B-bodoh!" umpat Daniel setelah memberikan sentilan di kening Seongwoo. Wajahnya sudah merah, bahkan sudah menjalar sampai telinganya. Siapa sangka dia bisa termakan guyonannya sendiri? Ayolah dia baru saja dicium oleh sahabatnya dan _hell_..

Apa Seongwoo benar laki-laki? Kenapa bibirnya lembut sekali?

"Yah, Kang Daniel! Ini sakit." Keluh Seongwoo sambil mengusap keningnya.

"Salah sendiri, bodoh. Mengagetkan saja."

"Kau sendiri yang bertanya padaku mau mencoba ciuman atau tidak."

 _'_ _Orang ini benar-benar!'_ rutuk Daniel dalam hati.

"Kau ini, aku hanya bercanda."Enteng Daniel bicara, mengundang kerutan tidak suka dari Seongwoo. Tapi kerutan itu dengan cepat berubah menjadi kerutan bingung saat Daniel kembali melanjutkan."Lagipula, seperti yang tadi kubilang, itu bukan ciuman. Itu hanya kecupan." Ujarnya sambil mengusak rambut Seongwoo gemas. Seongwoo semakin bingung, pemuda iu memiringkan kepalanya.

.

.

"Lalu ciuman yang benar itu seperti apa?"

 _._

 _._

 _'_ _Benarkah Seongwoo lebih tua dariku? Kenapa polos sekali?!'_ pikir Daniel gemas. Pertanyaan Seongwoo membuat Daniel serba salah. Tapi bayangan betapa lembutnya bibir Seongwoo kembali terngiang, membuatnya makin penasaran bagaimana rasa dari bibir itu. Lagipula, bukankah Seongwoo yang meminta tidak ada salahnya 'kan mencoba?

Daniel meraih lengan kanan Seongwoo, menariknya sampai Seongwoo terduduk diatas pangkuannya."Kau benar-benar ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya berciuman?" tanyanya lagi memastikan. Pemuda Ong itu mengangguk yakin, giliran Daniel yang gugup.

.

.

Serius, walaupun 18 tahun hidup Daniel dikelilingi oleh banyak fans; baik perempuan atau laki-laki, pemuda Kang itu benar-benar payah dalam urusan percintaan. Dia memang beberapa kali berkencan dengan beberapa gadis atau laki-laki manis, tapi hanya itu. Ia belum pernah melakukan hal selain bergandengan tangan. Bukan karena Daniel tidak bisa, hanya tidak mau. Daniel bukan pemuda brengsek yang suka menyentuh orang sembarangan, ia juga menghormati pasangannya. Lagipula, Daniel bertekad menyerahkan ciuman pertamanya pada orang yang benar-benar ia cintai.

Tetapi, Jikyeong sering menciumnya. Belum lagi fakta bahwa ia lahir dan besar di Kanada, jadi dia sedikit banyak tahu tentang hal _itu_. Daniel menghela napas, berusaha untuk tidak menyesali hal yang akan dilakukannya.

 _'_ _Ini hanya ciuman, ini hanya ciuman.'_ Sugestinya pada diri sendiri.

Pemuda Kang itu lantas meraih wajah Seongwoo, berusaha mengikis jarak diantara mereka.

.

" _Close your eyes when I kiss you, is it clear?_ "

.

Seongwoo mengangguk, menutup matanya saat merasakan bibir Daniel mendarat dibibirnya. Daniel benar, ada yang berbeda dari ' _kecupan_ ' yang Seongwoo lakukan tadi dengan ciuman yang mereka lakukan sekarang. Ia bisa merasakan pergerakan lembut bibir Daniel diatas bibirnya.

"Itu, baru _ciuman biasa_." ujar Daniel setelah melepaskan pagutannya, ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan senyumannya.

.

.

"...ada yang lain?" Tanya Seongwoo. Daniel kembali tersenyum, kembali meraih wajah Seongwoo untuk lebih dekat.

"Kau pernah dengar _French kiss?_ " ujar Daniel setengah berbisik. Pemuda itu hampir kembali melumat bibir Seongwoo sebelum pemuda manis itu menahan bahunya. Daniel mengernyit, menatap Seongwoo bingung masih dengan jarak wajah kurang dari satu jengkal hanya untuk mendengar pertanyaan polos Seongwoo yang lain.

"Ciuman Perancis?"

 _Duh,_ kenapa harus ada orang sepolos Seongwoo di dunia ini? Daniel tidak yakin harus bersyukur atau mengumpat. Pemuda tampan itu hanya terkekeh, ia kembali merapatkan jaraknya dengan Seongwoo. Bahkan satu tangannya sudah memeluk pinggang ramping pemuda manis itu.

.

.

"Anggap saja begitu,"

.

.

Dan Daniel kembali melumat bibir Seongwoo, bahkan ia juga menggigitnya dengan lembut sesekali. Seongwoo mengerang, tanpa sadar mengalungkan kedua lengannya dibahu super lebar milik Daniel. Tangannya juga sekarang sudah meremat surai Daniel saat dirasakannya lidah pemuda itu menerobos mulutnya.

Rasanya...menyenangkan. Daniel bisa merasakan manisnya buah semangka yang berpadu dengan segarnya pasta gigi _mint_ milik Seongwoo yang anehnya menimbulkan sensasi memabukkan baginya.

Pikiran Daniel buntu, _tidak bisa berhenti, tidak ingin berhenti._ Ia ingin terus menyecap manisnya bibir Seongwoo yang manis.

keduanya masih berkutat satu sama lain sampai Seongwoo menjegut surai belakang Daniel sedikit keras, bermaksud membuat pemuda Kang itu menghentikan sejenak aktivitasnya. Keduanya terengah, _yeah_ itu pasti. Daniel memang tidak ingin berhenti, tetapi kebutuhan akan oksigen juga perlu dipenuhi. pemuda itu menahan tengkuk Seongwoo, membiarkan kening keduanya bertemu. _Sial,_ tekadnya runtuh hanya dalam waktu 3 menit. Daniel akui, ia cukup menikmati ciumannya dengan Seongwoo. Persetan dengan ciuman pertamanya, sepertinya ia sudah jatuh cinta pada Seongwoo. Bukan—bukannya Daniel kurang ajar dengan mengklaim bahwa ia mencintai Seongwoo setelah menciumnya; Daniel tidak se-brengsek itu. Ia hanya baru menyadari bahwa ia _memang_ mencintai Seongwoo.

Siapa sangka bayangan tentang betapa manisnya bibir Seongwoo benar adanya? Terlebih aroma _applemint_ dan pinus yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Pesona Ong Seongwoo memang tidak boleh diremehkan.

.

.

"Ciuman juga tidak selalu dibibir," ujar Daniel saat napasnya sudah kembali stabil. Ia mulai menghujani wajah Seongwoo dengan ciuman. Dimulai dari keningnya, bibir Daniel turun untuk mengecup kedua kelopak mata Seongwoo, terus seperti itu sampai pipi, hidung dan berhenti lama dibibirnya.

Dan Daniel kehilangan kewarasannya.

Ciumannya berlanjut ke dagu lalu turun keleher membuat Seongwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ini terlalu nikmat untuk ukuran seorang Ong Seongwoo kita yang manis dan lugu.

.

.

"Nyel-ah.."desah Seongwoo tertahan sambil meremat helaian _honey brown_ milik Daniel. Tatapan mereka kembali bertemu dan Daniel tidak dapat tersenyum lebih lebar lagi saat mendapati wajah kuyu Seongwoo yang dihiasi semu merah.

' _Gawat!_ '

Tatapan sayu, bibir merah yang sedikit terbuka serta napas tersenggal? Daniel tidak yakin apakah kewarasannya masih bertahan atau sudah melebur bersama napasnya.

 _'_ _Seongwoo benar-benar sempurna.'_

"Pelajaran selesai, kau sudah mengerti sekarang?" bisik Daniel setelah menarik Seongwoo kedalam pelukannya. Pemuda manis itu terlihat berusaha menyembunyika wajahnya yang panas dilekukan leher Daniel.

"Bukankah yang tadi agak berlebihan _seongsanim_?" balas Seongwoo dengan menekankan kata terakhirnya. Pemuda itu bermaksud menyindir Daniel yang malah tertawa sambil menumpukan dagunya diatas kepala Seongwoo.

"Bodoh, memangnya salah siapa?"

"Sala— _hpmh!_ " dan ya, mereka kembali terjebak dalam ciuman panas yang panjang. Saat itu juga Daniel memutuskan bahwa Seongwoo tidak akan kemana-mana sampai liburan mereka berakhir. Menghabiskan liburan dirumah ternyata tidak buruk, ia bisa menggunakan sisa hari liburnya untuk memberikan pelajaran yang mungkin akan lebih dari sekedar ciuman.

.

.

Oh, tolong jangan bertanya apa yang mereka lakukan.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hehe, keju banget ga si? BTW ini Ongniel pertama jadi ya?**

 **gak tahu juga nulis ini karena apa, pengen aja**

 **tolong tinggalkan jejak manteman**


End file.
